


The Last Gallifreyan

by Multishipper13



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Big old crossover, Eventual Doctor/Clara, Gen, Year 6, ehehehe, female 11th Doctor, female doctor - Freeform, in like, oh well, probably should update my other works, writters block killed them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper13/pseuds/Multishipper13
Summary: Clara and the Doctor will always find each other.They are the ying to the other's yang, their other half.This is the story of one of the many, many universes of Clara Oswald and her Doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha well look who’s back and procrastinating on her other fics!  
> Well to be honest, I hit quite a bit of writer’s block with them, so if anyone has any ideas for how I can continue them, leave a comment either here or on the fic.  
> Also not British, so possible, probable, errors.  
> Anyhoodle, enjoy!!!

_Cardiff, Winter_  
Boom-ra-ta-ta-ta-tat, the bombs exploded, shrapnel raining all around. A child clutched a baby to her chest, running and ducking for cover. Her parents, in their dying breaths, had pushed her sister into her arms and shouted, "Run!" She had hared off, terror and panic clouding her mind as she clutched her sister, the single word blurring into a mantra with each footfall. She tripped, falling to the ground and rolling. Above her, the sky cracked open, rain pouring down. A while clad figure appeared, standing over her. A fierce, fiery rage exploded in her; they could burn the world but they would not harm her sister. As she drew her last breath, the magic within her exploded like a shockwave, killing the figure and placing a spell on her sister, a spell so powerful that she would be the only living thing to survive that night.  
Clutched in her dead sister's arms, fast asleep, the girl had no inking of who she would be.

-

_Q-Branch School of Magical Arts, Scotland_  
In a different part of the world, a young man paced his office. He had wild, messy black hair and thick glasses. He was known, to the larger world, as Q. He paused his pacing for a moment to grab his tea-filled mug off of his desk before he continued his pacing. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.  
"Come in," he called, and a stockier, blond man entered. "James," he greeted, "What brings you to my humble abode?"  
"Simply curiosity," the man, James replied, "Unless that, too, is a crime Headmaster?"d  
Q rolled his eyes. "For a former MI6 double-oh agent, your lying is atrocious," he commented.  
James tipped his head in acknowledgment. "I was worried."  
"Oh? Whatever for?"  
"The recent S.P.E.C.T.R.E. attacks on Cardiff's magical community," James stated, "It is a well known fact that the Gallifreyans spend a majority of their winter there."  
"They're dead," Q said bluntly.  
"Oh." A small spark of sympathy shone in the other's eyes. "I...am sorry for your loss."  
The two men stood for a moment in silence, mourning their dead friends.  
"How're the sixth years' schedules coming along?" the Headmaster asked abruptly.  
"Eve hit a bit of a snag with the old 'practical vs. theoretical' dilemma- more than half of the sixth years chose to specialize in experimental spell making instead," James said, sensing his friend's discomfort.  
"Of course they did," Q huffed, "Of course they did."

-

It just so happened that the very blast of magic that had saved the girl's life also sent her spiraling through the Apparation vortex only minutes later. When she fell out of it, she landed on Petunia and Vernon Dursley's doorstep. Coincidentally, at the very same time, a curious little fey in a different dimension made a copy of a note pinned to one Hadrian J. Potter's blanket in an attempt to learn how to read. Unfortunately, for the fey, a wind snatched its, admittedly poorly copied note, and sent it whistling through a temporary rip in the dimensional barrier, where, on the other side, it landed on the small girl, tucking itself under her chin. It read:

_Dear Petunia Dursley,_  
I know you and your cousin(the original read "sister) _were estranged, but I hope that you can find it within you to take in his_ (again, the fey was an awful translator) _daughter._  
Apologies for your loss,  
Marisa Fittes, Order of Morgana, second class.

As you can no doubt gather, the original note was quite different. However, it just happened that this world's Petunia Dursley did have an estranged male cousin who had recently become a father, only for him and his entire family to die in a car crash; Petunia had always held a grudge against him for being hand-picked by a woman who was, coincidentally names Marisa Fittes, to take over her overseas business.  
As such, the next morning when Petunia opened her door to put out the empty milk bottles, one might understand her shriek of surprise.

-

Ten years later...  
"Girl!" Petunia Dursley's shrill voice woke the girl, who had taken to calling herself the Doctor, though her real name was Marie. "Girl!" Petunia's voice, this time closer, shouted. Marie rolled over, groaning. Her mattress did, too, though that was probably due to its age. She stood up, stretching in the small cupboard. Her cat, Tardis, aka 'Sexy'(depending on her mood) gave a whine of discontent at the loss of body contact, and leapt of the mattress. Marie pulled on a pair of jeans and a grey tee-shirt and opening the door.  
"Coming, Aunt Petunia," she shouted back.  
She hurried down the stairs to the kitchen, where her aunt greeted her with a sour face. The widow(Vernon had passed away a when Marie was two- his liver and lungs did him in, and Marie privately thought that it served him right for drinking and smoking away most of his income) then proceeded to warn her of her impending punishments if Dudley's cake and birthday dinner were anything but perfect. Then she shoved her out the door, a credit card in hand, and ordered her to go off to the grocery store to get the ingredients for a week's worth of meals.  
Dudley, who had woken earlier than her to play on his pre-birthday present(an Xbox), jeered at her from his second bedroom window along with his friend, Pierce Polkeiss.  
Marie ignored them, instead making a shopping list out loud to Tardis, who was trotting beside her.

-

Later, after the cake and dinner were done, Petunia shooed Marie upstairs. "Make yourself presentable," she said, "We'll be having guests over and you will not embarrass me. And for god's sake, do something about your hair," before she rushed off to pick up Dudley's presents from the post office(they had been preordered by Marie via Amazon- Petunia was rubbishy with computers) and get Dudley from a friend's house.  
Marie sat in front of her aunt's mirror, glaring at her hair, which stubbornly refused to do anything no matter what she did with the brush and curling iron. It was sandy blonde, bordering on light brown, and was straight, an irony which hadn't escaped Marie's notice. "Come on," she begged, "Just this once, curl, please." Whatever cruel higher entity which had caused the curling iron to have no effect finally relented, allowing Marie to curl her chin-length hair into nice, even ringlets. She sighed in relief, using a beret to hold it back from her face, and applied cover-up to hide the acne which had begun to pop up after she began puberty. Standing up, she observed her and nodded to herself slightly. Now all she had to do was dig out a dress of her aunt's that fit her and hope that period cramps would leave her alone for a bit so she could actually stand up and move without feeling like she was dying.

-

The party went off without a hitch, surprisingly enough. Dudley was satisfied with his presents, Petunia's work friends watched soaps with her and gossiped, and the food was, for once, up to Petunia's standards, though it might simply be that she was too tipsy to notice that Marie had written "Dudley is a pig" on the bottom of the plates with acrylic paint.  
After the party wound down a bit, and Dudley's friends left, Petunia and Aliya, a close friend of hers, decided to go out for the night. Petunia tucked her son into bed and shoved Marie into the cupboard, and left.  
"Good riddance," Marie muttered. Aliya was a nasty, bleach-blonde woman with a permanent fake tan and too much mascara who delighted in verbally tormenting Marie and kicking Tardis. Needless to say, both Marie and her grey-blue and black striped feline companion detested her.  
Suddenly, mail-slot clicked, indicating mail, and Marie wondered what it was. They didn't usually get mail at home, and never at ten thirty on a summer night. Curiosity getting the best of her, she quietly pushed the cupboard doors open, nearing down the stairs. Lying on the mat, illuminated by a lone ray of moonlight, was a large, lilac envelope marked with an ornate silver 'Q'. Marie picked it up and looked to see who it was addressed to, then gasped. It was addressed to her!  
With shaking hands, she grabbed the letter-opener from its place on the kitchen counter, and sliced it open.

_Mx. Marie Gallifrey,_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Q-Branch school for the Magical Arts.  
Within this envelope is a list of first year materials, available in Quantum Alley or Diagon Alley, both of which can be accessed via the Leaky Cauldron in Camden Town Mall. We suggest that you visit Gringott’s, which is the Magical equivalent of the National Bank.  
Also contained within is a Portkey which will activate on September first, the start of term, and transport you to the entrance hall.  
We await your reply, posted to Q-Branch Inc. no later than the twenty-first of August.  
Headmaster Q, Order of Morgana, First Class,  
Deputy Headmaster James Bond

Inside the envelope, there was another sheet, this one with a list of materials required for first years.

_Every first year will require the following:_  
Charms for the Beginner  
Transfiguration, Year One  
The Giant Book of Practical Magical Herbs and Fungi  
Technomancery, Year One  
Espionage: A Beginner’s Guide  
Potions, Year One  
Astronomy for the First Year Student  
Pewter cauldron, three of  
School robes, one black pair, three of any colour  
Dress robes, two of  
One wand  
Astronomer’s kit, one of  
Pointed ‘witch’s’ hats, one black, three of any colour  
Ties, five of any type  
Students are allowed to bring a pet OWL or CAT or SNAKE or TOAD  
Parents, please note that first years are not allowed to bring a broomstick

Marie grinned. Maybe things were looking up for her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha look at who’s back with an update!
> 
> (EDIT: 25-2-18: fixed some minor issues)

The next day, Petunia took Dudley to visit his Aunt Marge, having promised him a trip to see her. They were going to stay for a fortnight. Needless to say, Marie wasn't invited, which honestly, was all the better. While they were gone, she could go get that shopping for school materials done.

  
She gave Tardis a stern glare when the stubborn cat tried to follow her out the door after she'd gotten her coat and a bit of money for the bus fare. "Nope, sorry Sexy, not this time," she reprimanded, then chuckled at the feline's pout. "I'll be back soon," she promised, "And I'll get you treats, 'kay?" After making amends, she latched the doors and left to go catch a bus to Camden Town.

* * *

 

The ride was uneventful, and Marie hopped off the bus. She walked into the market, walking around a bit and just looking at things in awe before finally beginning her search for the Leaky Cauldron. It didn't take her long- it was in plain sight, though by the way other people's eyes jumped from the barber's to its left directly to the hairdresser's on the right, she supposed it must be hidden using magic.

Marie stepped into the- well, to call it anything other than a pub would be very generous. She skirted around the various oddly-dressed figures and approached a woman in the back, who seemed to be the only sensibly dressed, fully-sober person around.

"Excuse me, Mx., I was wondering if you could direct me to Quantum Alley?" she asked, shivering slightly when the woman's piercing, pale green eyes met hers.

"Ah, you're another first year, then?" she asked, and Marie nodded mutely. "Very well then, follow me." She led Marie out through a back door, into a small back garden covered in scraggly grass. She took out a tin stick- a wand, Marie realized- from inside her coat-pocket, and tapped a brick on the wall. "Remember," she said, "Zero up, zero to the left, seven to the right."

"I will," Marie promised, and turned to say "Thank you, Mx." But the woman had already disappeared.

* * *

 

Quantum Alley was a vibrant, if not exactly busy, place. It teemed with life, but in a way that you couldn't see, only feel. Its main street was covered in feathers formed of mosaics- but they shifted and moved as if blown by a non-existent wind, and its sidewalks were just broad enough that two people could walk comfortably, but no so broad that they blocked the main road. And the buildings! They were an artful mesh of Victorian, modern, gothic, and futuristic architecture, some leaning forward on the top, others with high-arched doorways and even others with frescoes so lifelike, they seemed to be quiet ready to leap off the walls and become real.

First stop: Gringotts.

* * *

 

After visiting Gringotts, Marie pulled out her list of school materials and decided to hit a bookstore first. In fact, there was a bookshop right down the street: Barnes and Starks' Books.

Inside, it was dark, lit only with candles and what little light filtered through the window-blinds. The bell on the door tinkled lightly as she entered, breaking the silence.  
Quietly, she walked towards the section that was marked "school textbooks". There, she saw shelves upon shelves of beautiful books- paperbacks, hardbacks, softbacks, books of all sizes. To be honest, Marie loved to read. Petunia Dursley, on the other hand, hated them, and as a result, Marie had, for most of her childhood, been relegated to a book a month from the library, which she would visit if the Dursleys were out of town and she had finished her chores.  
She collected her school-required textbooks, occasionally sighing as she passed a more advanced book that was too expensive. Finally, after getting the required books, Marie counted her money and beamed when she realized she had a little extra for another book. As she walked between the shelves, she caught sight of the perfect book: Time Travel and its Related Magics. She carefully took it off the shelf, adding it to her pile of textbooks, and walked to the desk near the back. There, a young, brunet man was asleep on the desk, and Marie had to stifle laughter, as he was also drooling slightly. Instead, she pressed the service bell on the desk(and resisted the urge to just keep pressing it; really, those things were very satisfying) and the man jerked upright, staring at her with a slightly mad expression.  
"Oh, sorry," he said, "It's just we don't usually get customers until next week, and even then, Bucky is supposed to..." he trailed off before something seemed to click. "JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES," he shouted, "YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN READING DURING OPEN HOURS!"  
Another man, this one with a silver prosthetic arm painted with a star, poked his head out from behind a shelf of books, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, doll," he said, "But the book was just..."  
"Too interesting?"  
"Yeah," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck.  
The other rolled his eyes, obviously used to such occurrences. “Sorry,” he said to Marie.  
“It’s fine,” she replied, “I understand the feeling that you get when you fall into a book,” she grinned at James, who beamed back.  
“Well, let’s get you totalled up,” the other man said.

* * *

After the bookshop, Marie spent a while shopping for her other school necessities, Marie had only one item left on her list: a wand.

She had to walk around a bit before she came across a wand shop, called _The Weeping Ash: Supplying Quality Wands to the Magical Community since 408 C.E._ It took a while for the wand maker, a woman with streaks of ash beneath her left eye and bright, paint like spatters on her hands by the name of Holly Vanderbilt, to find her a wand, as “the wand chooses the magical”. When she did, though, it was thin and dark with small green and cyan stones inlaid at the tip, its base carved to resemble a rose and a core of jabberknole down. After paying, Marie put the wand into the expandable trunk she’d bought, along with her other materials, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm baaaack! The Shedu, Lampago, and Aethrus are all taken from the Monster Blog of Monsters, and each represents a part of a human: the Shedu, intilect, or the mind, the Lampago, strength, or the body, and the Aethrus represents the spirit.

In hindsight, Marie had been foolish to think that Petunia wouldn't find out. After all, one of the woman's main hobbies was finding out... _interesting_ tidbits on people, which invariably found their way into the local gossip. So really, it shouldn't have surprised her that, merely two days later, she finished weeding outside and came in to find the horse-faced woman standing, expression stormy, the acceptance letter in her hand.

"What is this?" she asked, her tone frigid.

"Aunt- aunt Petunia, I can explain!" Marie exclaimed, panicking. Petunia, however, had already lunged forward, grabbing her arm.

"You little-! After all I did for you-" she yelled, incensed, fingernails digging into Marie's arm, "Took you in, fed you! Clothed you! And  _this_ is how you repay me? With this- this  _freakishness?_ " By now, small rivulets of blood had begun to run down her arm, and tears stung at Marie's eyes, but she forced herself to not cry; if she did it would only get worse.

"Aunt Petunia-"

"Shut up, girl," the woman snarled, "I will  _not_ pay for you to be- to be  _freaky._ "

"Aunt Petunia, you won't have to pay- the school does," Marie whispered. Suddenly, Petunia seemed to calm down slightly, so she continued. "And- and I'll be gone for the entire school year."

Petunia seemed to contemplate this point for a minute and Marie could see the cogs turning in her mind, weighing her hatred of Marie against the opportunity to get rid of her for most of the year. Finally, she released Marie's arm, and she hid a wince of pain.

"Fine," Petunia decided, "You can go to this-  _school_ of yours, but only if you stay away through the holidays- and no freaky business when you are back during the summer. And you pay for everything yourself. I'll have no part in paying for your freakish habits, understood?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Marie said, nodding her head emphatically.

"Good. Now go clean up- can't have the neighbours thinking we  _abuse_ you," Petunia sneered at her, eyeing the drying streams of blood on her arm with disdain.

* * *

Two months later, full of snide comments from Dudley, who believed she was going to an....ah, "correctional facility", and studious ignoring of said comments on Marie's part, interspersed with near-endless chores and studying her textbooks when she had time, along with the simply  _fascinating_ book on time-magics, the day had finally come. 

She packed everything into the extendable trunk she'd bought along with her materials, changed into her uniform- the robes, a nice shade of purple that reminded her of a frock coat she'd seen once, and  _marvellously soft_ -, and put on a burgundy bow-tie("Bow-ties are cool," she told Tardis defensivly, as she had stared at her incredulously) before slipping her wand into one of the robe's inner pockets and pulled out the ticket, grasping the trunk, upon which Tardis sat, in the other hand. A minute later, the ticket glowed gold, and the cupboard around her swirled and disappeared, and her feet hit a stone floor.

Around her, the modern, streamlined architecture left her breathless. Stone and metal formed arches that were carved with intricate, ivy-like patterns, and dragon statuettes clung to the walls, which seemed to connect seamlessly with each other and rivalled the grandest of castles. In the alcoves, beautiful selkies, centaurs, basilisks, and suits of armour, all made from plates of metal, stood sentinel, so well made that they looked as if they would spring to action if anything threatened the school. Marie wouldn't be surprised if they could, seeing as how they were in a magic school, and thus, probably magic, too.

Suddenly, someone knocked into her, breaking her from her reverie.

"Sorry," the person, a girl of probably the same age, apologised, "Just kind of excited- aren't you? My name's Clara, by the way, Clara Oswald."

Marie smiled. "It's fine. I'm excited, too." then, realizing she had forgotten to introduce herself, she blushed and said, "I'm Marie Gallifrey."

"Pleased to meet you, Marie," Clara grinned, "I like your bow-tie."

* * *

A few minutes later, a teacher- well, the deputy head, but he was also a teacher- came through the doors and instructed them to leave their trunks in the entrance hall and line up and follow him. After a bit of shuffling, all the children managed to get into a line and he lead them into the Banquet Hall.

In the middle of the Hall, there was a giant mosaic of a simple Gordian knot, which at first glance appeared to be three links that overlapped. In each "corner" of the knot, there was a magical being- in one "corner", a winged Shedu, feathers and fur of thin, metal leaf, in another, a Lampago, with fiery red hair, and in the final "corner", an Aethrus, its smoky form streaked with gold.

The deputy head, Professor Bond, pulled out a folded paper from his robes and unfolded it, calling a student's name. The child- Davros Dalek- walked up and stood in the middle of the knot, his nervousness showing on his face. After a moment, the Lampago roared, and Davros ran to join his new housemates. Marie zoned out a bit until Clara jabbed her between the ribs and hissed, "Your name's up next."

When her name was called, Marie stood in the middle of the knot. For a second, she swore she felt a presence brush her mind before the Shedu flapped its wings and she joined her housemates. Clara, too, was sorted into the same house, and the headmaster, Q, gave a start of year speech, welcoming the new students.

* * *

After dinner, the first years followed the prefects up to the dormitories, and the girls went up the stairs to theirs. Each room's door had two plaques on it, and when Clara and Marie opened one, their names appeared on the plaques. Inside, there were two beds, and at the end of one sat her trunk. Tardis had already sprawled on top of the bedsheet, and Clara let out an excited squeal when she saw the feline, begging to pet her.

Tardis, having heard her, blinked her eyes and allowed Clara to pet her. After chatting for a while, they both changed into pyjamas and got into their respective beds, eager for the next day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hng," Marie whined as she tried to ignore her cramped back, burying her head in the pillow as the light streamed through the window and onto her face. Finally, she gave up trying to go back to sleep and got up to take a shower and get changed. After a lovely, warm shower, she changed into a grey shirt and jeans.

When she walked back to her room, Tardis, who had been lying on Clara's bed, jumped off and mrowwed in greeting, rubbing up against her legs and, consequently, covering the black robe in grey cat fur, as well as waking Clara up. 

"Wa' time's it?" she asked, blinking and yawning as she stretched. Marie tried, and failed, to mask her laughter at the other girl's sleep-mussed hair, causing said girl to frown and pout at her. "Oh shut up, you," Clara grumbled, "I'm not a morning person."

"Well," Marie said, changing the subject, "It's eight thirty-"

"Still way, way too early to be up," Clara complained. 

"The go back to sleep."

"I  _can't_ ," Clara sighed, crawling out from under her duvet and pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, "Once I'm up, I'm up for the day."

"Hmm," Marie hummed sympathetically. "Well, as long as we're up, we might as well explore."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not-"

"Yay!"

"I wasn't finished," she glared, "As long as we stop by the Hall to eat breakfast first."

"Fiiiiiiine," Marie grumped, "Have it your way, bossy."

* * *

 

It turned out that Clara's decision to force Marie to eat before exploring the school was a good one, as the moment she smelt the wonderful breakfast aromas, she found that she was, indeed, extremely hungry.

The two sat down at a table, and Marie ravenously devoured four plates of hash-browns, scrambled eggs, pancakes, as well as a piece of apple pie. Clara, having eaten her full, struck up a conversation with one of the first years sorted into Aethrus on the pros versus the cons of Divination. 

Once Marie finished, she tapped Clara on the shoulder. "M'kay, I'm done, let's  _go,_ " she said, tugging Clara along.

"Well, bye Danny," Clara called over her shoulder.

"Less talking to boys, more walking," Marie instructed.

"And you call  _me_ bossy," Clara mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Shut up."

* * *

 

"Erm, right," Marie said, scratching her head awkwardly as they both stared at the stone wall at the end of the hallway. "I think we may have taken a wrong turn."

"Gee, you think?" Clara asked sarcastically, "I wouldn't've ever guessed."

"Well, we  _were_ going off of instructions from a drunken Frenchman's portrait, so you can't exactly blame me," Marie defended herself.

"But who's idea was it to ask the Frenchman's portrait as opposed to finding a prefect?" Clara countered.

 "Okay, fine," Marie conceded, "We should go ask a prefect." The two continued to stand and stare at the wall, making no move to leave.

"You know, we should probably go," Marie commented, feet resolutely staying immobile.

"Yeah, probably," Clara agreed. "Why don't we then?"

Suddenly, the wall rippled and changed from stone to a door with a brass, hawks-head knocker.

"Nevermind," Clara said, "I guess we do have a reason not to leave."

The two walked up to the door, and nearly jumped in surprise when the hawk blinked and asked, voice scratchy as if from dissuse, "Stop! You must answer my questions three if you wish to pass." It turned slightly to face Marie, and asked, "What...is your name?"

"Marie Gallifrey," she answered.

"What...do you seek?"

"The library."

"And what...is your favourite colour?"

"Green."

The knocker noodded slightly, then turned to Clara and asked the same two questions, before asking her what the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow was.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, "A European swallow or an African swallow?"

The knocker shrieked in rage, before sighing, "Well, I suppose I must let you pass," it said, and the door swung open, revealing the library.

* * *

 

Later, their head of house, Professor Pond sent a third year to deliver them their schedules. However, after wandering around for more than an hour, the third year, Martyn Lester(no relation), was forced to return to Amy and explain that he had been unable to find the girls.

"Sorry," he yelped, before darting out of her office.

Amy rolled her eyes and turned to her husband, Rory Pond. "Honestly," she complained, why are the students so afraid of me?"

Rory shrugged, unwilling to reply.

Amy huffed. "Well, I suppose I'll have to ask the portraits if they've seen them."

* * *

An hour, two arguments with paintings, and a headache potion later, Amy located the two girls in the library, and, with a stern glare and a lecture to tell a prefect before exploring, gave them their schedules.

"Well, she's terrifying," Marie commented as soon as the Professor was out of earshot.

"Mmm," Clara replied, scanning the schedules. "We both have Potions followed by Technomancery, and charms on Monday and Wednesday, and double Charms and Transfiguration on Tuesday, but you have Espionage when I have Herbology on Thursday and Friday, but we share Astronomy on Friday night." She looked up at Marie, and grinned. "We're going to have so much fun!"

" _Shush,_ " the gargoyle on the wall snapped, and Clara and Marie apologized and lowered their tones to a whisper.

* * *

The two eventually checked out their books and returned to their dorm room, where Marie instigated a pillow-fight that left both girls wheezing and with an appetite the size of Antarctica.

"Owww," Marie groaned, rubbing her back, "Does the magical world have hot-water-bottles?"

"No," Clara said, "But I'm fairly certain that there's a spell to charm clothing to remain warm in one area."

"Thanks, I'll look that up," Marie replied, "But for now, let's go eat- I'm starving!"

"Same," Clara agreed, and the two raced each other to the Hall for dinner.

* * *

 

_...time-magic is a delicate field that is still being explored and applies to many things. Perhaps the most well-known example of time-magic are time-turners, small devices created by the British branch of Unspeakables, which allowed the user to turn back a maximum of twenty-four hours in a day. The principal in use, in this case, is that no matter what the user does in the past, it was destined to happen, and, as such, will not change anything in the future, which is the only reason why time-turners where ever available to the public..._

Marie's eyes slipped closed and the book fell into her lap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I'm back! It's spring break for me, which means(hopefully) that I'll get around to updating everything! (And yes, that was a Monty Python reference)


End file.
